


Reunion

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude early in Richard and Anne's marriage taking place after their first separation for a few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

She heard the horses in the inner courtyard, the dogs barking, and she knew then he was home; Richard had returned. She was quickly out the door and running down the steps towards him. They'd only been married four months, and three weeks earlier, he'd left for business at court. She was fortunate, he understood she did not particularly wish to go to court, so he'd not asked her to accompany him. 

Richard was still a distance away from the steps when he saw Anne practically fly out of the door to rush out to meet him. He couldn't help but grin at the sight, apparently she was just as anxious to see him as he was to see her. He quickly manouerved his stallion to the steps, and was out of the saddle almost before the horse had stopped. He took the steps two at a time to reach her. 

Anne laughed as Richard caught her tighty in his arms, before she had time to think or to say anything to him, he was kissing her deeply, passionately. For just a moment, it surprised her, but then she was returning his kisses just as passionately. 

Pulling back, Richard laughed just a bit. She was on the step above him, and for once their heights were equal. He gently brushed back the hair that was slipping from her braids. "I've missed you." He said softly. 

She grinned. "And I you." She replied. 

Richard kept his arm around Anne's waist as they walked back into the castle. He'd told the truth. He had missed her, more than he would have imagined when he left. He'd known getting married would change his life, but he'd never truly imagined how much. For three months, they'd spent every night together, in each other's arms. While Richard was not as lusty as his brother Edward, he'd not lived his pre-marital life as a monk either. He'd quickly discovered though, there was something incredibly different about being with Anne. He'd been three weeks without her, and honestly he wanted nothing more than to take her up to their bedchamber, and to their bed. 

Anne smiled looking up at him. "I thought you might enjoy a bath." She said softly. "Especially given how dusty the roads have been." 

He smiled. "Of course." He imagined, she'd already ordered it, and it was waiting in their room. When they reached their room, he found his thought had been correct. 

"I thought that I..." She blushed. "I thought I would help you instead of your squires." 

He smiled. "I believe I would like that very much." He sat down, as she knelt to take his riding boots off. He looked down at her, smiling softly. "You're very beautiful." He said softly. 

She smiled softly. "You always say that." 

"It is always true." He said softly, helping her up. He stole a kiss here and there as she undressed him, making her laugh each time, and fueling his hunger for her each time. 

He walked over to the tub, taking off his breeches before getting in. He sighed softly at the warmth of the water. Although a bath had not been his utmost concern upon arriving home, Anne had been right, it did feel good. He closed his eyes, as she started to gently bathe him. He groaned very softly, as she moved to his chest

"Richard?" She said softly. 

He opened his eyes, which were very dark now. "Did you doubt I would want you as soon as I came home?" He said softly, leaning in to kiss her. 

She laughed softly. "I admit I wasn't certain." She said softly, blushing. 

He smiled. "I truly hope that I am always able to make you blush, for I find it delightful." He said softly, reaching out to brush her hair back. Of course, his hand was wet, and the water dripped onto her shoulder. 

She sighed very softly, into his kiss. "I've missed you." 

He pulled back, looking at her. "Since we've been married, I've grown very used to having you in my bed." He said honestly. "Three weeks of celibacy has seemed like an eternity." He watched as her eyes grew wide as he said celibacy, and he gently caressed her throat. "Do you think a harlot could satisfy me as you do? Yes, the physical needs could be satisfied that way, but what I feel for you, and what I need from you is so much more than physical." Richard watched her for a moment, realizing she was processing what he'd said. He reached his hands around, starting to undo her braids. He wanted her hair down, wanted to see it spread over the pillow. 

She looked up at him, and smiled. "I like knowing you are completely and utterly mine." She said softly

He smiled softly, running his fingers through her now loose hair. "Yes, I am." He nodded. "Just as you are mine." He said softly. 

"Just as I am yours?" She asked. A wife was to obey her husband, but the from what Richard was saying it was almost as if he saw her as equal. 

"Yes." He nodded. "In everyway that I can I will always treat you as my equal." He said softly. "I value you for much more than your body Anne." 

She leaned in, kissing him gently. 

After a moment, Richard pulled back to look at her. "What I need the most now, is you in my arms, in our bed." His voice grew huskier as he spoke, and he pulled her close against his chest, neither of them caring that her dress was getting wet. She would not be wearing it much longer. 

"The bed has been lonely without you." She said softly. 

"I assure you it will not be lonely tonight." Richard said softly, standing to get out of the tub.

**Author's Note:**

> After viewing the episode 10 promo pics on tumblr this morning, I desperately needed a nice, fluffy, happy, in love Richard and Anne fic, this is the result. 
> 
> My thoughts on the promo pics are best not discussed, let's just say there's been quite liberal use of a certain word beginning with the letter "f" regarding them.


End file.
